Na Zdrowie !
by The Wolf-Blood Princess
Summary: Ou Boire et déboires de deux canidés confrontés à l'ennui et à quelques bouteilles de vodka... Santé ! [SiriMoony en 3 parties tout spécial pour Ma Lune et mon P'tit Nem !]
1. Ce soir, c'est Samedi soir !

_**EDITO**_

_**Voilà, c'est un petit SiriMoony à déguster en trois parties : tout d'abord l' « Avant », le « Pendant » et puis le « Après » de… bah vous verrez quoi…**_

_**Il est tout spécialement dédié à Ma Lune qui me l'a demandée. J'espère que ça te plaira, la puce, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! Lol ; )**_

_**Je le dédie aussi à mon Petit Nem qui retrouvera très certainement… certains souvenirs de vacances… dans une discothèque en Pologne… avec de la vodka et de la bière… A la tienne ma Tatie !**_

**_Oh, et puis j'en profite pour vous dire que « Na Zdrowie ! » en polonais, ça signifie : « A la votre ! » Ca c'était juste pour votre culture générale… _**

_**Alors, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve juste après la projection pour les premières impressions… ; )**_

* * *

**_Na Zdrowie !  
_**_By Luna(rd)_

**1- Ce soir, c'est Samedi soir !**

- Moony ?

- Hmm ?

- J' m'ennuis…

- Moi aussi Pad'…

Silence.

- Moony ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire…

- Ca fait exactement une heure et seize minutes qu'on s'ennuis… ah, dix-sept…

Silence bis.

- Moony ?

- Oui, je sais tu t'ennuis.

- Mais j'ai encore rien dit…

- J'anticipe.

- Oui mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Alors vas-y, je t'écoute…

- Tu penses pas qu'on devrait remédier à la situation ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Sirius se lève et me fixe avec un air douteux qui, généralement, précède l'annonce d'une idée complètement stupide et grotesque.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour aux Trois Balais pour se péter la ruche ?

Bah tiens… qu'est-ce que je vous disais…

Devant mon air dubitatif, Sirius trouve bon d'insister.

- Allez Moony ! On s'ennuis comme des rats morts ici ! Si tant est qu'un rat mort puisse s'ennuyer… M'enfin… c'est Samedi soir quoi ! On peut bien s'éclater un peu, non ?

Je soupire. Et moi qui pensais que l'absence de James et Peter pendant les vacances le dissuaderait de faire tout chose stupide. Maintenant j'ai confirmation : il est capable d'être stupide tout seul…

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à me proposer ? demande-je dans l'espoir qu'il me répondra quelque chose comme « Aller à la bibliothèque » ou « Faire une partie d'échecs » ou même « Rendre visite à Mimi Geignarde », enfin , n'importe quoi pourvu que ce ne soit pas _ça _!

- Autrement on peut faire un jeu de société, propose t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

- Je crois que je préfère encore me saouler aux Trois Balais…

- Ca c'est parce que tu es encore frustré d'avoir perdu au « Dessiner c'est gagné » l'autre jour…

- Pas du tout, réplique-je. Mais je continue d'affirmer que l'avion de James ressemblait plus à un canard qui se serait fait emplafonné par un TGV à pleine vitesse…

- Hmm… Bien sûr… Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On y va ou pas ?

- La question qui se pose réellement c'est : est-ce que j'ai le choix ou pas ?

- A vrai dire… non…

- Et bien… dans ce cas-là… allons-y…

Sirius semble tout content. Pour un peu, il en remuerait la queue… Enfin… je veux dire… s'il était sous sa forme animale bien sûr…

- Mumus, pourquoi t'es tout rouge tout à coup ?

Euh… laisse moi réfléchir… Parce que mes hormones me travaillent et que j'en viens à penser à des trucs pas très catholiques à propos de mon meilleur pote ? Non, peut-être pas… On va se contenter du bon vieux :

- C'est rien, je meurs de chaud ici…

Et voilà ! Affaire classée ! En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que ça recommence…

Après vérification qu'il n'y ait personne en vue dans la salle commune, nous voilà partis en direction de Pré-au-Lard, la Carte du Maraudeur dans une main et un pan de la Cape d'Invisibilité (que James nous a gracieusement laissés) dans l'autre.

- Bon sang, Pad', t'as vidé la bouteille de parfum ou quoi ? chuchote-je alors que nous traversons les couloirs déserts. J'ai les yeux qui me piquent ! Miss Teigne va nous suivre à la trace avec cette odeur…

Bon, vous me direz, c'est toujours mieux que de sentir les chiottes.

- Grmblpfgrmph…

Traduction : …… euh… à vrai dire je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire…

Est-ce que j'ai des hallucinations ou est-ce que Sirius a viré 'fraise des bois' tout à coup ?

- Paddy, pourquoi t'es tout rouge tout à coup ?

- C'est rien, je meurs de chaud ici…

Hein !

- _Dissendium_…

La descente vers Honeydukes ressemble à une descente aux Enfers pour moi. J'ai tout juste le temps de réciter deux « Notre Merlin » et quatre « Je vous salue Vivi » avant de débuter le parcours du combattant. Après s'être pris les pieds dans trois boîtes de Dragées Surprises, un carton de Fondants du Chaudron, cinq piles de paquets de Patacitrouilles et un balai-serpillère, nous arrivons à nous extirper hors de la boutique presque indemne. Encore heureux qu'ils faisaient nocturne…

Il y a encore pas mal de monde dans les rues. Tout le monde est emmitouflé dans ses gros manteaux d'hiver. On dirait un défilé de bibendums Michelin. Toutes les vitrines sont décorées pour Noël et les enfants tirent leurs parents par la main pour leur montrer les poupées animées qui ornent toutes les façades. En parlant de gosse, je m'en trimballe un moi aussi… Sirius vagabonde de-ci et surtout de-là. Je vais pas m'en plaindre. Au moins, ça lui fait oublier ce pourquoi il m'a fait venir ici à l'origine. Un vrai gamin… Il est tout émerveillé. Les guirlandes lumineuses font comme de petites étoiles dans ses yeux. Il me sourit. Il est tellement…

- Moony, à quoi tu penses ?

A toi crétin…

- A rien pourquoi ?

- Je rêve ou tu es tout rouge ?

Euh… si je lui sors le « C'est rien, je meurs de chaud ici… » je suis pas sûr que je sois très crédible…

- C'est le froid.

- Viens, on va aller se mettre au chaud…

Et youkali youkala, nous voilà partis pour les Trois Balais. La première chose à laquelle je pense en passant la porte c'est « Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? » Sirius, lui, est tout sourire.

- Bah souris Moony, on dirait que tu as le Diable à côté de toi…

Non mais c'est pas loin…

Le bar est bondé. Nous essayons de nous frayer un chemin à travers les trolls, les gobelins et autres piliers de comptoir… Il y a même un gars qui ressemble vaguement au croisement d'une taupe géante et d'un fox à poil dur. Sirius va passer les commandes pendant que je pars en repérage pour trouver une table libre. J'en trouve une au fin fond de la salle, un peu en retrait. Deux minutes plus tard, Sirius se ramène avec… oh Merlin !

- Pad' ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

- Et bah, y'a six bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, quatre de Whisky Pur Feu, les verres là, c'est de l'hydromel et à côté c'est de la Vodka Frappée.

Oh Merlin ! Dites moi que je rêve !

- Mais… est-ce que tu as invité du monde à notre table ? m'enquis-je en jetant un coup d'œil alentours.

- Non, y'a juste nous deux.

- Mais on dirait que tu as prévu à boire pour tout un régiment !

- Ah non, crois moi, à l'armée, ils boivent plus que ça…

Il me fait un clin d'œil et boit une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre.

- Pad', tu es un alcoolique, stupide et immoral…

- Merci du compliment. Maintenant bois ou je vais devoir tout boire à moi tout seul.

Je prends l'une des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser t'amuser sans moi, réplique-je en lui rendant son clin d'œil.

- A la tienne copain de moi, fais Sirius alors que nous levons nos verres pour trinquer.

Et c'est à ce moment que tout dérape…

_**A Suivre…**_

* * *

_**Voilà, fin de la première étape. Prochain chapitre : les effets néfastes mais pour le moins jubilatoires de l'alcool. Niark !**_

**_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et je vous préviens, je ne continue que si j'ai au minimum 10 reviews pour ce chapitre. Lol. Non, je plaisante. Je vois déjà Lune se ramener avec sa massue pour me frapper sinon (quelqu'un sait comment arrêter cette folle ? )_**

_**En attendant, je vous fais à tous de gros poutous tout plein de tendresse.**_

_**Luna(rd), 'comment s'épiler le maillot avec le reste des bougies de Noël ?'**_

_**Namarië !**_


	2. Boire un p'tit coup c'est agréableuh

**EDITO**

**_On ne l'attendait plus mais pourtant le voici bien: le deuxième chapitre de ce petit SiriMoony concocté par un esprit tortueux, celui de Luna(rd), schizophrène alcoolique qui a tendance à abuser –non sans joie- de la vodka, surtout en compagnie de mon Pitou, ma blonde délurée garantie naturelle : )_**

**_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre… ° Luna(rd) surveille du coin de l'œil Lune qui commence à sortir son attirail de torture avec un sourire machiavélique ° J'ai pris une petite pose récemment et j'ai été submergée par les devoirs. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ° yeux implorants qui attendrissent les lecteurs mécontents… pour un temps°_**

_**Bon alors, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. J'ai toujours l'impression que je pourrais faire mieux avant de poster mais bon… je m'en remets à vous pour savoir ce que vous en pensez…**_

**_Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous remercie tous pour vos reviews (nul que les RAR soient interdits dans les chaps…°boude°). C'est vraiment dommage puisque les lecteurs ont quand même une place de prédilection dans le fonctionnement du site et les RAR sont une façon de les remercier. D'ailleurs, je vous avais dit qu'il me fallait 10 reviews mais c'était pour rigoler ; ) Merci à tous pour votre enthousiasme ! _**

* * *

_**Na Zdrowie !  
**By Luna(rd)_

**2- Boire un petit coup c'est agréableuh…**

- A la tienne mon Moony !

Nos verres s'entrechoquent et ils descendent rapidement rejoindre leurs petits frères. Et je me dis qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes avant que mon pantalon ne ressemble à la piscine d'Aquaboulevard…

- Tu m'attends là Moony, je vais où tu ne peux pas aller pour moi…

Mais où tu pourrais bien venir avec moi… Hmm… Ouais, enfin passons…

J'essaye tant bien que mal de me lever. Merlin ! Où est le sol ? Eh ! Quelqu'un par ici ! On a piqué le sol !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Paddy, tu tiens plus sur tes jambes ? se moque Remus avec un air taquin.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil et vide cul sec le reste de sa vodka. J'en tombe à la renverse.

- Tu ne voudrais pas y aller à ma place en fin de compte ?

Mumus se met à rire.

- Ce que tu peux être bête…

- Je sais, c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme…

Il rit de plus belle. O joie, ô bonheur de l'entendre rire ! C'est si beau un loup qui rit.

- Tu sais que tu as un très joli rire, Moony ? Ma… ma cousine Andromeda a le même… Et elle sait très bien cuisiner la tarte aux poireaux aussi… Tu sais faire les tartes aux poireaux, Moony ?

- Ce que je sais surtout c'est qu'il est grand temps qu'on rentre, répond Remus en se levant.

- Oh nooooooonnnnnnnn ! répond-je en m'agrippant à sa jambe avec désespoir. S'te plaît Moony, on peut rester encore un peeeeeeeuuuu ?

Remus baisse ses adorables yeux ambres vers moi et me fixe avec perplexité.

- Non, Pad', tu as déjà assez bu comme ça. Je préfère rentrer maintenant plutôt que d'avoir à te porter sur mon dos quand tu seras ivre mort…

Hmm… perspective intéressante… rentrer à dos de Moony…

- Oh, Remus, pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec moi ? Ne suis-je pas ton ami ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'accorder un peu de bon temps ? Oh, siteplé, siteplé, siteplé, siteplé ! fais-je en utilisant ma technique infaillible du regard de chien battu.

- Bon, après tout, rien ne nous empêche de continuer à faire la fête dans le dortoir. Allez, viens, on va aller se chercher quelques bouteilles à emporter.

Gagné ! Rien ne me résiste ! Sauf mon envie de pisser…

- Oh, merci Moony ! Merci merci merci merci merci merciiiii ! m'exclame-je en me jetant à son cou.

- Ouais, bon ça va… Les caresses de chien ça donne des puces…

Je laisse le soin à Remus de faire les commandes… enfin c'est surtout parce que j'ai pas réussi à me lever…

Après moult tentatives (et échecs flagrants), je reviens enfin à la position verticale. Mais maintenant la tâche se complique : il faut que j'arrive à tenir debout plus de cinq secondes d'affilées et en plus que je marche.

- Un peu d'aide ?

Remus me propose son bras, un sourire en coin s'égarant sur ses lèvres.

- Ah oui, volontiers…

J'attrape cette main secourable qui m'est tendue mais tout tangue trop autour de moi. Heureusement que Remus est lààààààà !

- Oula, attention Pad' ! Vas y, un pied devant l'autre… Voilà, comme ça… Non, pas les deux pieds en même temps !

Après une durée indéterminée à essayer de rentrer par le chemin le plus rapide –c'est-à-dire en zigzaguant le moins possible – nous nous échouons enfin sur nos lits comme deux survivants perdus en plein océan qui accostent enfin sur une île paradisiaque avec plein de petits Moony en train de danser la rumba en tenue légère (voire inexistante) et avec des boissons rafraîchissantes dans les bras… Je divague là, non ?

- Eh Pad' ! T'endors pas ! Je me suis pas trimballé deux sacs à vin sur tout le trajet pour rien !

Il me montre un sac rempli de bouteilles de vodka. Merlin ! Soyez béni pour nous confier ce divin breuvage !

Remus s'empare de deux bouteilles et m'en tend une avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Eclaire moi sur un point : comment se fait-il que tu sois tout à fait lucide alors que moi je tiens à peine debout ?

- Parce que tu es une petite nature qui ne tient pas l'alcool… Santé mon pote à poils ! Enfin j'veux dire… Bah tu m'as compris hein ?

Remus pique un fard de tous les diables et pour se redonner contenance, fais une descente du tonnerre dans sa bouteille.

Je dois dire qu'après, je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Toujours est-il que, après un certain concours de circonstances –traduisez par : « la descente d'un certain nombre, ou d'un nombre incertain de bouteilles de vodka »- nous nous retrouvons tous les deux debout sur mon lit, nous soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas tomber et chantant des chansons paillardes à tout va. Dans ce chaos d'ivresse, il est difficile de dire qui soutient l'autre et qui a le plus grand répertoire.

- Tu sais Moony, un jour on partira tous les deux, fais-je alors que nous nous asseyons pour plus de sécurité.

- Ah oui ? Où ça ?

Euh… ah oui, c'est une bonne question ça, où ça ?

- Euh… et bien… en Pologne tiens… Il paraît que c'est un chouette pays la Pologne. On pourra boire plein de vodka dans des bars à lait. Et se balader à Cracovie. Il paraît que c'est très beau Cracovie…

Remus m'écoute attentivement en buvant sa énième Vodka Frappée. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il capte un mot de tout ce que je baragouine. Ses yeux ont l'air d'être embrumés. En tout cas, moi je capte pas un broc de ce que je raconte.

- Oh, et il y a le baiser russe aussi !

- Le baiser russe ?

- Hin hin… c'est… quand deux personnes se disent bonjour, elles s'embrassent… sur la bouche…

L'alcool a noyé mes derniers neurones survivants. Ils doivent tous flotter dans une mer de vodka en ce moment. Et je ne sais plus ce que je fais, je contrôle plus rien. Tout ce dont j'arrive à me rendre compte c'est que je suis en train d'embrasser Remus…

Oh Seigneur ! Je suis en train d'embrasser Remus ! Ses lèvres sont chaudes et ont un léger goût de vodka. Petit Merlin, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Mais le baiser russe, ce n'est pas en Pologne, me fais remarquer Moony avec un sourire en coin.

- Y a-t-il vraiment un endroit spécial pour s'embrasser ? répond-je en m'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Oh yeeeeeessssss ! Quand je pense qu'on a frôlé la soirée 'jeux de société'…

Peu à peu, les brumes de l'alcool finissent de s'emparer définitivement de l'île flottante qu'est mon cerveau et…

… tout ce qui s'ensuit est un véritable trou noir dans la galaxie de mes souvenirs…

Toujours est-il que, au petit matin…

_**A Suivre…**_

* * *

**_Voilà le chapitre « Pendant » maintenant clos, ne reste plus que la troisième et dernière partie : le « Après », ou « Lendemain de Beuverie ». J'espère avoir le temps de l'écrire rapidement mais ça n'est pas garanti._**

_**Je voulais passer un petit coucou aux polonais, qui sont vraiment des gens formidables et qui ont le cœur sur la main. Il me tarde déjà de retourner en Pologne (avec toi mon Pitoooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !)**_

_**Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce second volet…**_

_**Luna(rd), 'Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire'**_

_**Namarië !**_


	3. Lendemain de beuverie

**EDITO**

_**Humm… salut ?**_

_**° Luna(rd) se tripote nerveusement les doigts et semble hésiter °**_

_**Ca fait un bail, hein ? ° sourire gêné °**_

_**Humm… alors je… je suis désolée de ce retard… j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à travailler sur cette fin, premièrement à cause du BAC, de la rentrée, et tout et tout… et puis j'étais en grande panne d'inspiration… J'espère néanmoins que ce nouveau, troisième et dernier chapitre vous plaira…**_

_**° regarde l'assistance des lecteurs mécontents… °**_

_**° tout bas ° Lune va me tuer…**_

_**Je ne vous retarde pas plus dans votre lecture !**_

* * *

_**Na Zdrowie !**_

**3 – Lendemain de beuverie**

Coup d'œil au réveil. Le cadran indique 9h24… Je me relève dans mon lit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un pic-vert dans la tête. Je m'assois sur le bord du matelas. La terre tourne tellement que j'ai l'impression de ne plus voir la chambre sous le même angle habituel… bizarre…

Un ronflement sonore se fait entendre à côté de moi. Je me retourne pour voir Sirius en train de ronfler comme un bienheureux…

AAAAAAAHHHHHH !!

La seconde d'après, le cul par terre, nu comme un ver… si tant est qu'on puisse attribuer la faculté de s'habiller à un ver pour pouvoir dire qu'il est nu…

Enfin bref…

- Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ???

- Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fabriques dans _mon_ plumard ????

Coup d'œil au lit en question qui ressemble plus à Verdun qu'autre chose…

- Bon… on a défoncé le pageot de James… mais ça ne change rien au problème…

Sirius se relève avec… un peu trop d'enthousiasme… Je m'empresse de détourner la tête…

- Euh… Sirius… humm… tu devrais… enfiler quelque chose…

Petit silence.

- Ah, euh… oui…

J'en profite moi aussi pour me mettre dans une tenue décente.

S'ensuit un long… un trèèèèèèèès long silence…

- Euh…

Echec de ma tentative de le briser.

La chambre est un véritable champ de bataille ; bouteilles de vodka éparpillées, coussins qui ont vraisemblablement voltigés, draps épars…

- Et bin…

- Comme tu dis…

Re-silence qui duuuuuuuuuuuure !

- Je ne me souviens de rien du tout… finit par avouer Sirius.

- Moi non plus.

- Tu crois qu'il y a eu des morts ?

- A part les bouteilles de vodka, il ne me semble pas…

- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de gnous enragés est en train de me traverser la tête de part en part…

- Avec le désert qui règne entre tes deux oreilles, ça n'est pas étonnant…

- Oh non, ne fis pas de l'esprit s'il te plaît, ça me donne encore plus la migraine…

Je réponds par un léger sourire moqueur.

- Bon, on va commencer par mettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre…

Après on le fera dans nos idées…

Alliant le geste à la parole, je commence à ramasser quelques trucs. Je ramasse la chemise de Sirius, en lambeaux…

- Par les morbacs de Morgane !

Sirius me fixe, l'air surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es tombé sur une photo de Peter à poil ?

- Non, je me souviens !

- De quoi ?

- De ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !

- Et alors ?

- Mes aïeux !

oO°°Oo

Alors que Remus me narre ce dont il se souvient, la mémoire me revient également peu à peu.

- Bin ça alors…

Echange de regards perplexes.

- Ca ne veut rien dire, bien sûr… on était ronds…

- Ouais, comme des queues… fais-je en riant. Enfin… comme des queues de pelle j'veux dire…

Nous nous appliquons tous deux à regarder dans des directions différentes.

- Et… t'as aimé ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Sirius !

- OK, OK, j'ai rien dit…

Remus soupire.

- Mais sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?

- SIRIUS !

- Je me tais, je me tais !

Loooooooong silence.

- J'ai pas aimé…

- Oh ? dis-je, un peu déçu.

- Non… j'ai pas aimé, j'ai adoré…

Bug dans la matrice. Error system.

- Sérieux ?

- Si je te le dis…

Remus est au moins aussi rouge que moi…

Je n'ai jamais rougi devant une fille, et voilà que maintenant je me mets à rougir devant un gars, un de mes meilleurs potes qui plus est… Se pourrait-il que… ?

Oh non, c'est pas possible, je ne peux pas… ! J'ai bien fait attention pourtant ! Je me suis protégé !

Rrrrah, ça, les coups de soleil, ça pardonne pas…

- Et bin…

- Ouais…

- Wouaou…

- Hmm…

- Ca alors…

- Oui…

- Euh…

- Oui ?

- Non rien…

- Ah…

Après un nouveau silence, Remus me demande :

- Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler aux gars ?

- Quoi, tu veux demander aux gars de l'école si c'est possible que tu sois gay et si y'en a que ça intéresse ? fais-je en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

- Mais non ! Je parlais de James et Peter !

- Tu veux faire une proposition à James et Peter ?

- Mais nooooooooooooon !!

Je comprends rien…

- Je demandais si on devait leur parler de… ce qu'il s'était passé…

- Tu sais, partager mes trucs perso avec les autres, c'est pas trop mon trip…

Enfin, ça dépend du 'truc' en question…

- En fait, je demande si…

oO°°Oo

J'hésite.

- Si quoi ?

- Si ça pouvait devenir… officiel… ?

- C'est normal si je comprends rien ?

- Non… enfin peut-être que si…

- Ah…

Je soupire.

- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est : est-ce qu'on pourrait officialiser les choses ?

- A propos de ?

- Toi et moi…

- A quel sujet ?

Il comprend rien…

- Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?!

- Bin, peut-être que ça m'aiderait…

Je le regarde de travers.

- Aaaaaah, tu veux parler de _ça_ ?! Ah, alors non…

- Oh…

Pourquoi je suis déçu tout à coup ?

- Je veux dire… non pour le dessin !

- Ah ?

- Oui, enfin… pour le reste, on devrait y réfléchir un peu, non ?

- Oui…

Silence de quelques secondes puis Sirius s'écrit :

- Ca y est, j'ai réfléchi !

Et il m'embrasse fougueusement…

L'avenir me semble soudain plein de promesses…

* * *

_**Et voilà, l'aventure touche à sa fin… J'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ; pour les RAR, c'est direction mon blog ( adresse sur mon profil)**_

_**Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette courte fic, de m'avoir encouragé et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt !!**_

_**Tendrement,**_

**_Luna(rd), la grosse bêbête qui ne mange pas les petites…_**


End file.
